To Make It Big
by RabbitDork101
Summary: She was struggling to make it big in the music business. He was struggling to find the next big thing. When their paths cross at a club will it all fall into place, or will it fall to pieces. Troyella. UPDATED 9/27
1. Trailer

To Make it Big

By RabbitDork101

Summary- She was struggling to make it big in the music business. He was struggling to find the next big thing. When their paths cross at a club will it all fall into place, or will it fall to pieces. Troyella.

**Music**

_Narration_

Clips

The song is Me Against the World by Superchick

Disclaimer- I don't own anything pertaining to HSM or the songs I choose to use in my story.

**Wanna quit and give up**

**Simon says to pack it up**

_A struggling musician_

Shows Gabriella playing on a piano in a bar

_An executive producer for a record company struggling to find the next big thing_

Shows Troy listening to band after band

**Shot down from all sides**

**Don't know why I try**

**So take this and kiss it**

**Goodbye won't miss it**

_Are both looking for something big and getting the same answers_

Gabriella handing over a CD to a secretary at a record company

"I don't think this is what we're looking for sorry."

Gabriella says, "Thank you." And walks away.

**I wanna go back to LA**

**I don't belong that's what they say.**

Shows Troy telling someone they weren't looking for the kind of music he plays.

**They said don't try to change the world you're just a girl**

_Both are trying to change the world_

"Chad I want something that will make everyone look at life differently. Something inspirational." Troy said, pacing his office.

--

"I'm going to change the world with my music. Someone out there wants my voice and talent. It's going to happen." Gabriella tells a reporter for a local newspaper doing an article on struggling musicians.

**So it's**

**Me against the world**

**Today**

**I'm gonna do it my own way**

_But when they meet_

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton, I love your voice." Troy says offering his hand to Gabriella.

"Hi, I'm not interested." Gabriella walks away.

"What do you mean; you could make it big with your music!" Gabriella stops.

"What?"

**And nobody understands**

**I'm gonna make a one girl stand**

_A business relation begins._

"Alright, let's hear one of your songs." Troy says as Gabriella begins to play.

_But will romance bud?_

Shows Troy watching as Gabriella grabs her coat.

"Gabriella, if you're not doing anything tonight, did you want to get something to eat?"

"Are you asking me out?" Gabriella asks.

_Can Gabriella be true to herself while dating one of the biggest execs in Hollywood?_

"Hi, I'm Gabriella--"

"I know who you are, Troy Bolton's girlfriend. I guess you had to sleep with him to get a record deal." Sharpay says snobbishly.

**It's my independence day**

**I'll put a stop on what they say**

_Or will she need to sever her romantic ties with Troy_

"Troy I can't be known as Troy Bolton's Girlfriend, I get no respect. I need to know I got a record deal for my voice, not because of my looks or whatever attracts you to me."

**If we believe and we have fate we're gonna change the world someday.**

"I just have to believe that my music will go somewhere." Gabriella tells Taylor.

"And what about Troy?"

"I don't know…"

--

"I need to explain to Gabriella that she is really talented. Me loving her just happened but I really do love her." Troy says.

_Will the pieces come together?_

_Find out in To Make it Big._

So…what do you think? Should I continue?

If I get five reviews saying they want me to continue I will.

REVIEW!!


	2. Struggles

To Make it Big

By RabbitDork101

A/N: I will use random songs in this story, due to the fact that I can't write songs to save my life. If you have any song ideas PM me or leave it in a review. Btw, I'm not going to put full songs in my story, just little pieces so it won't be music all the time. Lyrics will be in _italics._

Summary- She was struggling to make it big in the music business. He was struggling to find the next big thing. When their paths cross at a club will it all fall into place, or will it fall to pieces. Troyella.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything involving HSM or the songs I use in my story.

Chapter One- Struggles

"Alright, let's give a warm welcome to our favorite waitress/performer Gabriella Montez!" Rick, the owner of the bar, Rick's, introduced Gabriella Montez. She played a few of her pieces every night for extra tips. Gabriella was a struggling musician hoping to make it big. She worked as a waitress/bartender and then performed when she had spare moments.

Gabriella walked onto the stage and sat down at the piano and began to play a song.

Her beautiful voice silenced the chatting bar and everyone listened as the 19 year old played her soulful music.

_I am moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find myself_

_Feel like a guitar that's never played_

_Will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself_

_Who do I want to be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key? _

_And invent a whole new me…_

When the song was finished, Gabriella said a quite thank you and walked off the stage. Rick handed her the tip bucket so she could collect her money.

"Wow, two hundred tonight, I guess that new song was good." Gabriella said to Rick as she helped clean up after closing.

"It was an amazing song, I should just have a 'Gabriella Montez Night', you have enough songs and you would be great. Plus, think of all the money you could get." Rick said. He knew one day Gabriella would make it big, and he was glad to be able to help her in any way.

"I don't know, I don't think people would want to sit around all night listening to me, and I need to waitress, the nights get so crazy here, I could never leave all that to you and Taylor." Gabriella said, as her shyness began to take over her. She knew she was good, but never fully took in the fact that she had an amazing voice that people loved.

"Gabi, that's ridiculous!" Taylor butted in. "You are amazing, and how many autographs did you give out tonight?"

"Ugh, I don't know, ten?" Gabriella said as she placed a stool on the bar. She hadn't kept track, and like it mattered, she was a small town girl, trying make it big in LA, not someone who mattered; her signature was worth as much as dirt, nothing.

"Twenty-four!" Rick called out from the stock room.

"My point exactly, so next Wednesday, you be prepared to sing your little heart out."

"Wednesday is two days away!" Gabriella cried.

"Well you'd best start rehearsing." Taylor said.

"I'll give you Tuesday night and Wednesday morning off with pay if it will make you feel any better" Rick said.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes, Stacey?"

"Here is the other demo CDs." Stacey said, placing a stack of about a dozen CDs on the desk of Troy Bolton, executive producer of Inspire Records.

"Thanks, Stacey." Stacey left and Troy sighed. He had been searching for a voice to change the world. Someone who could start a revolution. No one seemed to have the right sound. For the next hour Troy listened to disk after disk.

"Argh, this is the same crap I've listened to for the past week. It's getting annoying. How the hell am I supposed to find an amazing sound if everyone is the same?" Troy was losing his grip. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office. "Stacey, I'm done for the night. I'll be in tomorrow morning in time for the meeting."

"Ok Mr. Bolton. Have a nice night."

As Troy walking home he passed a bar with a flier posted. Troy paused and looked at it.

"Gabriella Montez Night

A once in a lifetime

Chance to see

Gabriella performing all

Of your favorites.

On Wednesday night from 6 to 9

Gabriella will perform a collection of

Her music."

Troy read aloud_. Hmm, whoever this Gabriella girl is, she must have a great voice._ Troy thought. He wrote down the important information and continued his way home, hoping he would find the sound he was looking for in this Gabriella Montez girl.

* * *

Gabriella walked into a record company, hoping to get somewhere with her demo CD. She stopped at the front desk and waited patiently for the receptionist to acknowledge her. The receptionist finally looked up.

"May I help you?" Her voice was fake and dripped with sarcasm.

"Um, yes, I was hoping you could give my CD a listen. I'm trying to get a start in music, so if it could be possible to let someone listen to my songs." Gabriella said nervously.

"I don't think so; we aren't looking for anyone right now." The lady lied.

"Oh, um, ok, thanks anyways." Gabriella said, defeated. She had been turned down by two other record companies already, and she was really hoping Inspire Records would be the one. She had thought it was a sign, because she had been inspired by many artists who came from the company, and she hoped to inspire others to do the same as herself. She walked out, just as Troy was walking in.

The two barely acknowledged each other, aside from Troy holding the door open for her, like a complete gentleman, and Gabriella replying with a sweet thank you. The two continued on their ways.

* * *

So what do you think? Any suggestions would be awesome! I'll try to update every couple of days but I can't make any guarantees. The song Gabriella sang was 'No One' by Aly&AJ


	3. Discovered

To Make it Big

By RabbitDork101

Summary- She was struggling to make it big in the music business. He was struggling to find the next big thing. When their paths cross at a club will it all fall into place, or will it fall to pieces. Troyella.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything involving HSM or the songs I use in my story

Chapter Two- the Discovery

Wednesday had finally come and Gabriella was as nervous as ever. She came to the bar and five and began to set up. Already the bar was filled. People were standing because they had run out of chairs. Gabriella began to feel guilty when she noticed all the people.

"Guys, seriously, I don't have to perform, I can help out."

"Nope, you're on in ten minutes by the way." Rick said, clearing a table and taking the dishes to the kitchen. Gabriella followed him. "Plus, Nikki here is willing to help out, right Nik?" Rick asked his niece.

"Of course, go knock 'em dead Gabs." Gabriella smiled and made her way to the stage.

Troy made his way into the crowded bar. He found an empty seat and sat down. He wanted to see who this Gabriella girl was, but didn't know why. Normally he would send someone from the office to check out live bands, but he felt like he had to see her in person. Troy had never felt this way about a singer or band; he had never had a gut feeling just by looking at a flier.

A young African- American girl appeared at the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for one night only, our very own Gabriella Montez will sing her music for the next three hours. Now a tip jar will be located by the bar so feel free to tip generously. And now without further wait, Gabriella Montez."

A very nervous Gabriella made her way up on stage. She sat on at the piano and set up her microphone.

"Welcome everyone. Um, I'm a little nervous, but I hope you enjoy this new song I wrote the other day, then we can get on to my music you've all heard." Applause broke out, and Troy grinned. This girl already had a great fan base.

Gabriella pressed her fingers to the keys and began to sing.

…_Is the rope I walk wear thin?_

_Is the life I love caving in?_

_Is the weight on your mind _

_A heavy black bird caged inside?..._

_Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe_

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land…

When Gabriella finished her first song, Troy was amazed. He had only heard one of her songs and already he wanted to sign her. He clapped and cheered just as much as the crowd around him did. He knew instantly she was the new sound he had been looking for.

Gabriella shifted slightly and said, "Alright," she had gotten her confidence back during her first song. "Let's move on to your favorites. Let's start with 'I Could Get Use to This'. Gabriella began to play the song she wrote when she was seventeen and had fist started going out with Joe, but they had broken up six months ago. She was over him and the next song she sang proved it. She handed Taylor a CD with a few songs that had a background of a pop song. She sang, 'Over It'.

At the bar, Troy watched amazed. Her moves were flawless as she sang and danced to her song.

…_I'm over it  
No more regret  
No more thinkin' 'bout what could've been  
There's more to give it when you give it up  
Untied, untangled this heart's ready and available  
Dear God, always make the most of me_

My cares are sailing out,  
Sailing out to sea  
Fears flyin' away I'm as free as I can be

_I don't have the time today to worry 'bout tomorrow  
You're the only way to forget my yesterdays  
_

_When I fill the deepest ocean  
With the tears of my emotion  
You make 'em dry yeah you're the reason why I'm over it…_

By the time Gabriella was singing her last song, Troy had already called his friend, and coworker, Chad, and held the phone up for him to listen to the amazing voice. Chad agreed with him one hundred percent.

"Ok, before I begin the final song of the night, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has supported me. Especially Taylor and Rick. Thank you so much you guys. Also, this song, 'Baby Girl' is what I hope will happen to me one day. So thank you so much coming tonight."

…_Dear Mom and Dad,  
Please send money,  
I'm so broke that it ain't funny.  
I don't need much just enough to get me through.  
Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright.  
(I'm playin here at the bar tonight)  
This time I'm gonna make our dreams come true...  
Well I love you more than anything in the world.  
Love,  
Your Baby Girl_

_I know that I'm on my way,  
when I can tell every time I play.  
And I know it's worth all the dues I pay,  
when I can write to you and say..._

Dear Mom and Dad,  
I'll send money. I'm so rich that it ain't funny.  
Well it oughtta be more than enough to get you through.  
Please don't worry cause I'm alright,  
I'm stayin' here at the Ritz tonight,  
Whatta ya know we made our dreams come true!  
And there are fancy cars and diamond rings,  
But you know that they don't mean a thing,  
Well they all add up to nothin' compared to you,  
Well, remember me in ribbons and curls...  
I still love you more than anything in the world

Love,  
Your Baby Girl…

The crowd cheered and Gabriella took a final bow. She stepped off the stage. Many people asked for her autograph saying one day it will definitely be worth something. Gabriella just blushed 

and continued to sign napkins and notebooks. Finally the crowd died down and only a few people were left, including Troy.

Troy walked up to Gabriella. "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton, and I loved your voice."

Gabriella looked at his outstretched hand and said, "Hi, I'm not interested." She figured he was some guy trying to get in her pants. She continued to clear tables.

"What do you mean you're not interested? You could make it big with your music!" Gabriella stopped.

"What?" She was now genuinely confused.

"I knew I should've given you my card." Troy mumbled digging for his wallet to grab a business card to hand to her. "I'm a producer at Inspire Records. I think you would make a great addition to the company as an artist." Troy said brightly and professionally.

"Are you serious? I'm not that good." Gabriella said shyly. She couldn't believe her dreams were starting to come true.

"I am, you have an amazing voice, and your music has this sound that I know will change the world."

"Wow, ok, I would be really interested." Gabriella said in awe.

"Ok, well, call or come by the office tomorrow, I believe you were there yesterday?" Troy asked, remembering her from the morning before when he held the door open for her.

"Oh, yeah, I don't think the receptionist liked me too much. I'll call first." Gabriella began to blush.

"No, better yet, just call my cell phone and I'll give you directions to the company's lawyer's office. That way we can draw up a contract to record a demo, and then we'll talk about the zillions of hit singles you're going to record." Gabriella grinned. Troy handed her a card with his cell number written on it.

The next day, Gabriella woke up in her apartment. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Two minutes into the relaxing hot shower, the water turned to ice cold water. Gabriella shrieked.

"Damn it!" She was living in horrible living conditions. Her landlord didn't care about his tenants so it wasn't a surprise that the hot water heater was out. She showered as quickly as possible and hopped out shaking from the cold.

As she got dressed she hummed to herself, and then started singing. "_A whole new world. A lasting place I never knew…" _She was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey, how are you?" Gabriella's mother asked.

"I'm fine mom." Gabriella grinned; she actually would have good news. "Last night I played my music at Rick's—"

"You know how I feel about that. Honey, why don't you use your head and get a nice job in an office or go back to school. With your G.P.A. I'm sure any college would want you." Maria said softly. She never approved of Gabriella's hasty decision to move to LA to become a singer.

"But mom, last night a producer was there. He wants to sign me. I'm meeting with him today to look over a contract." Maria sighed on the other line. "Mom, I know you don't approve of this, but it's my dream, and it looks like it's coming true. Can you at least try to be happy for me?"

"Honey, I am happy, I just…sometimes I wish you could see what you're throwing away."

"Mom," Gabriella said, she was tired of being told by her own mother she was failing at life. "I'm going have to talk to you later. I have to go to that meeting." She didn't wait for a reply, just hung up.

At eleven, she picked up her phone and called Troy's cell. She was hoping she didn't seem desperate, but she could only balance her checkbook out for so long.

"Hello?" Troy answered on the other line.

"Hi, Mr. Bolton? This is Gabriella Montez from last night."

"Oh, yeah, hey." Troy said, realizing who it was. "Oh and you can call me Troy."

"Ok, Troy." Gabriella paused. "So, um, did you have a time in mind when you wanted to meet up?" She didn't want to sound pushy but this was her big break and she wasn't backing down anytime soon.

"Uh, yes, how's 1:30?"

"Excellent." Gabriella couldn't help but grin. Troy gave her directions and at 1:10 she was making her way out the door. The office was only a ten minute walk from her apartments, and since she didn't have a car, she didn't feel the need to hail a cab. When she got to the office she saw Troy getting out of his car. He immediately recognized Gabriella and waved her over.

"Glad you could make it, and ten minutes early, you really know how to impress a future boss." Gabriella blushed, and walked through the door Troy held open for her.

While the lawyer rattled off a list of legal terms, Gabriella sat in a chair trying to comprehend what he was saying. Troy kept stealing glances at Gabriella.

"Ok, so Miss Montez is there anything you don't understand?" Gabriella shook her head no. "Ok, if you could sign her and date you can begin working on your demo."

Gabriella signed her name and then shook the lawyer's hand. "Thank you."

Troy and she walked out of the office. "So you ready to begin recording?"

"Absolutely." Gabriella said.

"Ok, um so just follow me." Troy said getting into his car. He hadn't ever realized she didn't have a car.

"Uh, Troy, I don't have a car." An embarrassed Gabriella said.

"Oh, well, here I'll give you a ride, and then later I can get a car service for you."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." The two headed to the recording studio to begin work on her new demo.

* * *

Ok, I hope it's not rushed or anything. I also hope you guys like it. Also the songs I used were- 'Whatever Will Be' by Vanessa Hudgens, 'Over It' by Everlife and 'Baby Girl' by Sugarland. Tell me if you want me to include the songs and if you want the full song or if only parts of the song are ok. Review and thanks for reading.


	4. Scared

To Make it Big

By RabbitDork101

Summary- She was struggling to make it big in the music business. He was struggling to find the next big thing. When their paths cross at a club will it all fall into place, or will it fall to pieces. Troyella.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything involving HSM or the songs I use in my story

A/N: I'm not so sure about this chapter…I'm also going to put the entire song in here because the meaning conveys some of the emotion. There is a lot of background of Gabriella in here.

Chapter Three- Scared

Laughter filled the recording studio as Troy and Gabriella ate their Chinese food out of boxes. It had been two weeks since they started working on a demo the two had become close friends. All the songs on the CD were written by Gabriella, and Troy loved all of them. Gabriella had never felt so comfortable around someone she had known in such a short time.

"Ok, so since we know my first kiss was horrible and wasted, what about yours Miss Montez?" Troy asked.

"Oh," Gabriella said, blushing. "Well, mine wasn't that great. We were on a lake in a row boat. We had snuck out and were trying to be dangerous, you know live on the edge. We got to the middle of the lake. And he leaned in and I leaned in and then the boat tipped over." Troy laughed as Gabriella giggled.

"That can't be your first kiss, your lips never touched." Troy pointed out.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm not done. So as we were floating in the water he asked me if I was ok. And I said yes, and then he said I needed mouth to mouth and then kissed me." She blushed.

"That wasn't that bad. It actually, and this never leaves this room, romantic." Gabriella grinned at Troy's choice of words.

"Wow, so are you a believer in romance. I mean like, do you try to be prince charming?"

"Yes, I think a guy should make every moment with a girl special. My mom told me that I can only find the one if I'm open and honest. That's what I do, I be myself, who just happens to be romantic."

"Oh, gosh, you're not gay are you?" Gabriella asked jokingly.

"Hell no!" Troy said in a deep voice.

"Ok, so I guess we should get recording again."

"Yeah."

Gabriella went into the other room and waited for the ok. As she sang, Troy instantly became memorized. He loved her voice.

…_Everybody has their day_

_Where things just seem to go their way_

_An angel's going to smile on me when it's meant to be_

'_Cuz anything is possible _

_No matter how incredible_

_You never know who I might meet on this crowded street_

_Life goes on_

_Like a song_

_I can't wait for the world to spin_

_And I can't wait to be happening_

_Oh what's it gonna take_

_I can't wait for my time to come_

_When I'll be shining like the sun_

_I can't wait_

_I can't wait_

_Oh_

_I haven't got forever_

_And I haven't got all day_

_Oh and I don't want my world to stay the same_

_So where's the magic moment_

_To carry me away…_

As Gabriella finished the bridge she realized that she didn't have to find the magic moment, and it wouldn't take forever. She had finally found the moment and the break she was waiting for.

Troy's voice came over the intercom as the ended. "Ok, that was great Gabriella, let's try…hmm… 'Break My Heart'"

"Ok." The music began to play and Gabriella bobbed her head to the music. Once they were finished Gabriella came out of the room.

"Great job, Gabriella."

"Oh, thanks." Gabriella gathered her things and was about to head out when Troy stopped her.

"Maybe, if you're not doing anything on Saturday would you like to get something to eat, maybe catch a movie?" Troy asked. He had no idea what had come over him.

Gabriella looked at him. Troy was a nice guy, but she didn't think it would be appropriate to go out with him. It wasn't like he didn't like him, but the whole him being her boss thing was kind of inappropriate.

"Um, I have to work, maybe some other time?" Gabriella asked hopefully. She knew as soon as the album hit stores she wouldn't need to work, but she loved working with Taylor and Rick.

"Ok, yeah some other time. Maybe I'll stop by?"

"Yeah, that is cool. Well, goodnight Troy."

"Yeah, night Gabriella."

Saturday had finally come and Gabriella was waitressing at Ricks. "Welcome to Ricks, I'm Gabriella and I'll be your waitress tonight. What would you like to drink?"

Gabriella wrote down their orders and walked back to where there was the pops. She grabbed what she needed and headed back into the dining area. Taylor walked up to her. "Hey, your boss is here."

"Who? Troy?"

"How many bosses do you have?" Taylor asked jokingly.

"Just Troy, but I didn't think he would come."

"What?"

"Oh, well he asked me out for tonight, but I told him I had to work and then he said he might stop by."

Taylor squealed. "You are so on a date."

"No, he's my boss, we couldn't." Gabriella said, blushing.

"OMG! You like him don't you."

"No! I mean, I don't know, maybe. He is a nice guy, but still, he's my boss."

"Stop making excuses, and just go talk to him. And make sure you smile a lot."

Gabriella walked over to him. "Hey."

"Oh, hey." Troy grinned looking at her low rise jeans and cut off top. "You look nice."

"Oh, well, thanks. So can I get you anything?" Gabriella said smiling and blushing.

"A coke."

"Coming right up." Gabriella made her rounds all night, and Troy just sat there watching her. He had been struck by cupid. He had fallen so fast and so fast that it scared him. Gabriella walked over to him and sat down.

"What's up?" Troy asked confused.

"I'm on break, it's ok if I sit here right? You're not like waiting for a date or something?"

"No, no, no, its fine. Listen Gabriella, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable asking you out on a date. I didn't mean to. If you want to just forget it, I completely understand."

"No, Troy, it's not that I … you're…um you're my boss. I just don't think it would exactly be appropriate." Gabriella said. She was nervous she didn't expect him to say that.

"Oh."

Gabriella's break was over and she had headed back to work, leaving Troy to sit alone with his thoughts.

_She thinks it's inappropriate? I mean, yeah I kind of am her boss, but still. I guess I'll have to just convince her otherwise. _Troy looked up just in time to see Taylor walk by.

"Um, excuse, you're Taylor right?"

"Yeah, oh you're Troy."

"Could I ask you something?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, I asked Gabriella out to dinner tonight, but she said she had to work." Troy paused and Taylor nodded. "On her break, she came over here and talked. I told her I was sorry about asking her out, and then she said it was inappropriate. Could you just tell me if that's the real reason or is there more?"

Taylor sighed. "I can't tell you the whole story, but there is more to it. Gabriella didn't always work here. I think you should really talk to Gabriella about it though." Taylor sighed. "But what I can tell you is that she definitely has feelings for you, she's just scared. She got really hurt in her past and if you can help ease the pain, I'm sure she'll open up."

"Ok, thanks."

* * *

Three days later, Troy was running late and Gabriella was already at the recording studio. When he walked in he heard Gabriella's voice, but it wasn't her normal music. It had a depressing sound to it. He stayed back and listened.

_I'll bet two years I'll bet one year  
I'll bet those years you won't be here  
I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep  
Every memory  
Sadly we may never be  
I'll bet my tears I'll bet your tears  
I'll bet those tears over time could disappear_

Wait a minute I have more to say  
and I care if you're listening to me  
I need you more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show

I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything (oh)

I know, I know (I know, I know)  
Feelings can show  
If you let go-oh-oh-oh  
It must be told (it must be told)  
I've got a hold  
On what we used to have

I will forgive if you forget  
All the things we said  
Let's accept it  
I need you, more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show

I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything

(shh, silence)

Troy decided to make himself know and walked into the room. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, but she just sat at the piano staring at the music on the stand. She hadn't removed her fingers from the final keys and the notes rung out, dying slowly. Troy sat next to Gabriella and she 

barely noticed him as he lifted her head and wiped her eyes. The song just took so much out of her.

She had only written it this morning before coming into the studio. Someone from her past had called last night. Someone who prevented her from jumping at the chance to be with Troy.

"Gabriella?"

"I'm so sorry Troy. I know you like me, and I like you to, but…"

Troy didn't want to push her, but after what Taylor had told him, he really wanted to find out what happened in Gabriella's past. "But…"

"It's a long complicating story."

"Tell me, I'm listening." Troy told her pulling her in for a hug. She sniffed back a few tears.

"Well, about 7 months ago, I worked as an intern at Wonder Records hoping to get closer to getting a record deal. Well my boss, Milo and I dated about a month after I started working there.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Gabriella walked into the office smiling as always. She grabbed some papers and walked towards Milo Clark's office. _

"_Good morning, Mr. Clark." Gabriella said, placing her papers on his desk._

"_Good morning, Gabriella. You know, I listened to your CD. It was really good."_

"_Oh, thanks, Mr. Clark that really means a lot." Gabriella blushed._

"_I really mean it Gabriella. How about we talk about it over lunch, say 12ish?" Milo asked._

"_Sure, where."_

"_Here"_

"_Ok."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So during lunch, he kissed me and asked me out." Gabriella paused to catch her breath. "We were happy, but Milo seemed to only want to be around me in public. I mean he would invite over, but he would stay away from me as humanly possible."

Troy looked down at her, stroking her hair, hoping to urge her on.

"Well, we were together for about a year. And about seven months ago, he wanted sex. I wanted to save myself for marriage. He told me he would give me a record deal if I slept with him. And I almost did, but I had, and still do, too much self respect to do that. Well he got really angry and he…" Gabriella trailed off.

Troy knew Milo. They could even be considered friend, but if Troy was thinking correctly, he would kill Milo.

"He raped me. He told me I was a stupid whore, who would never get anywhere in music. That night I quit my internship and two weeks later got a job at Ricks. I don't why I didn't take you up on your offer. I'm afraid the same thing will happen. I'm scared; I don't want to get hurt again." Gabriella began to sob into Troy's chest.

Troy felt bad. He had never imagined that Gabriella had a dark past. Almost all of her music was happy. Nothing suggested that she had been raped. Troy gently rocked her back and forth, making shooshing sounds.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said tearfully.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

They didn't work on music that day. They just held each other. Gabriella was finding comfort in Troy's arms.

About 45 minutes after Gabriella's confession she spoke up. "I know I shouldn't be afraid. I wouldn't mind starting over with you, if we went slowly. I don't think I'm ready for anything to physical, but dating would be ok."

Troy grinned down at Gabriella. "I'll wait forever for you, and if you want to go slow I'm ok with that. But, Gabriella, I also don't want to make you uncomfortable. Tell me whenever we're moving too fast, I'll slow down, I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ok, so sorry if this seemed a little rushed, but I think I have an idea forming in my mind, so this has to happen for my idea to follow through. Your thoughts are always welcome. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


	5. Interview

To Make it Big

By RabbitDork101

Summary- She was struggling to make it big in the music business. He was struggling to find the next big thing. When their paths cross at a club will it all fall into place, or will it fall to pieces. Troyella.

A/N: This chapter kind of skips around a little, but if I didn't do it that way, there would be a couple filler chapters, and I think those are pointless.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything involving HSM or the songs I use in my story

A/N: I just realized I didn't tell you the songs from last chapter. First one was 'I Can't Wait' by Hilary Duff and the second was 'Silence' by Aly&AJ.

Chapter 4- Interview

"I can't believe we finished my first CD!" Gabriella said, jumping up and down. They had worked on the CD for months. It had been about two months since Gabriella told Troy about her past and they had been a happy couple since then. They hadn't told anybody, only the two of them knew, but it wouldn't stay like that forever. Taylor and Rick were starting to get suspicious. Especially when Gabriella showed up to work an hour late, being driven by Troy, both blushing madly.

"Well, it's easy with an amazing voice like yours." Troy said, kissing her nose. Gabriella giggled. The two stared at each other lovingly.

"So, now what? I mean, the CD is made, but what do we do from here?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Well, we set a release date, and in the mean time we set up interviews and stuff to promote you and your voice." Troy said, holding her closer to his chest. Every time they hugged, they felt like they fit together like a puzzle. And Gabriella always felt safe in his arms.

"Ok."

"But don't worry; I'll be there with you every step of the way. No need to get nervous." Troy said, gently. Gabriella grinned.

"I'm not nervous, what makes you think I'm nervous. I mean if I was nervous I would ramble and not be able to stop. And I'm not rambling, am I? I didn't think so. I also talk really fast and most--"

Troy kissed her lips. "You were rambling and talking really fast. You're nervous." Troy laughed as Gabriella pouted.

* * *

A few weeks later, Gabriella was standing back stage on the set of Tyra (don't own.), nervous as hell. Tyra seemed really nice, but that didn't make the nerves go away like Troy did. Troy was running late. He was in traffic and was hoping to be there before they started the interview in front of the audience.

"Ok, so my guest for the day in a new artist who just finished recording her first album with Inspire Records and is releasing her first single here today. We'll get to see her perform it live. So, let's bring out Gabriella Montez!" Tyra said, standing up and waiting for Gabriella to walk through the runway area. The audience cheered. The fans she had created by playing at Ricks were there along with audience members there to meet or see Tyra.

Gabriella swallowed hard and made her way out on stage. Tyra hugged Gabriella and they sat down.

"Ok, so Gabriella, nobody really knows who you are, you just kind of popped out of nowhere. So tell us, how did you get started, where did you come from?" Tyra asked kindly.

"Well, I grew up in Albuquerque, New Mexico and when I turned 18 and graduated from high school I moved out to LA. For about a year I worked for Wonder Records and then I quit. I got a job at my friend's bar, Rick's, and then I would play music for the customers. One night, they had a 'Gabriella Montez Night' and Troy Bolton showed up and instantly wanted to sign me." Gabriella explained, trying to hide what happened at Wonder Records and the fact that Troy was her boyfriend. They had gotten a lot more serious, and she didn't want anything to jeopardize it, so they were keeping it a secret.

"Wow. So tell us about Wonder Records, why did you quit." Tyra wasn't trying to pry, but she didn't recall her mentioning Wonder Records in the first few interviews before the show.

"Oh," Gabriella gasped. She hoped she could've just jumped over that. "Just personal reasons. I didn't think it was the right place for me to become an artist, I had been working there as an intern hoping to get some connections."

Tyra shifted in her seat. "Ok, so we want to know, Troy Bolton, we've seen a few pictures of you two out and about around LA eating and shopping. What's the scoop there?"

Gabriella giggled nervously. "Oh, we're just friends. He's a really nice guy and we just clicked and we just have so much fun hanging out after a long day at the studio."

"Listen to you, 'And he's a really nice guy' Tyra move on to another question." Tyra said laughing along with Gabriella. "So, definitely nothing there romantically?"

"Definitely, I mean he's my boss turning into one of my better friends."

The interview continued like this and then Tyra broke for a commercial and Troy came onto the set. "I'm so sorry Gabriella. I know I told you I would be here for you." Troy pulled her into a friendly embrace.

"It's ok."

"Miss Montez, we're going to start in about a minute, and you will sing this time." A guy came up and told her.

"I guess I'm up." Gabriella said softly, feeling some of her nerves come back.

"You'll do great."

Gabriella walked to the area where she would be performing.

"Ok, so now that we know who she is, let's see what kind of music she has. Here's Gabriella Montez's first ever single, 'Go Figure'!" The audience cheered and the music began to play.

"…_Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight  
Whoa, whoa go figure_

It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think it's gone  
You find a way to keep it going on

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa…

_  
Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah…"_

Gabriella sang through the entire song flawlessly. She ended breathing heavily. Everyone began to cheer. Tyra cut to commercial and walked over to Gabriella. "Girl that was awesome! You were on fire!"

"Thanks." Gabriella grinned. They were finishing up the interview now and Tyra wanted to get one final question in.

"So Gabriella, the title of your album is 'Witnessed'. Why did you call it that?"

"Um, I think I call it that because I feel like I've witnessed so much trying to become an artist. And so many people have witnessed me trying to be successful in this business. It's something personal to me." Gabriella said after a few seconds of thought.

"Well, that's all the time we have the show," Tyra said beginning her wrap up.

* * *

Ok, I know it's kind of short, but I promise next chapter will be longer and have lots of Troyella fluff. The song she sang was 'Go Figure' by Everlife. Thanks for reading! Oh and if you have any suggestions for fluffy moments tell me! Please!


	6. Love

To Make it Big

By RabbitDork101

Summary- She was struggling to make it big in the music business. He was struggling to find the next big thing. When their paths cross at a club will it all fall into place, or will it fall to pieces. Troyella.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything involving HSM or the songs I use in my story

Chapter 5- Love

Troy was walking around his flat, tidying up. It was his and Gabriella's three month anniversary. He was preparing a diner. It was going to be perfect. Gabriella and Troy had been so happy together. Troy was disappointed though, because he had never been to Gabriella's apartment. He knew where she lived, but never been to it or in it.

Gabriella was thankful for that. She didn't want to show Troy where she lived. She was embarrassed. It was a wreck and probably were worst living conditions then living on the street. Gabriella was planning on moving out as soon as she found a new apartment.

_**BUZZ**_

"Who is it?" Troy asked.

"It's me."

"Ok, come on up." Troy buzzed her up and waited for her to make it to the fifth floor.

When she walked in she was met with the amazing smell of spaghetti, Gabriella's favorite dish. "Hey, Babe." Troy said, kissing her cheek.

Gabriella grinned. She loved it when he called her that. She thought it was sweet. Gabriella put her coat on the rack and walked further into the flat. "It smells delicious, Troy."

"Yeah, well only the best for you." Troy said, bringing Gabriella over to the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"A coke is fine." Their meal went well both making small talk. Both had could not remember a time when they had been so happy. After dinner, the two made their way to the couch. Troy sat down and Gabriella snuggled up to him. The two had been going slow in their relationship, and Gabriella knew it was for her, but she wanted more.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked sitting up. Troy shifted slightly.

"Yeah, babe."

"I know I asked to go slow in the beginning, but I think we can move faster. It's just, I don't know, with you I feel so much safer. And I hope I don't look or sound like a fool by saying this, but Troy," Gabriella paused to gain her confidence. She knew her hands were shaking. "Troy, I think I love you."

Troy grinned. He knew he loved her, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with him before he said anything. They had both fallen hard and fast. "Gabriella, I think love you, too." He stroked her cheek, bringing her closer. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss. This wasn't their first kiss, they were way past that, but it seemed amazingly better because now their love radiated through the connection between the two.

Troy kissed her cheek and then her jaw. He soon reached her neck, and she let out a moan. The feelings that were pulsating through her body were sensational. Troy quickly found her sweet spot and sucked slightly harder.

"Troy, don't leave a mark." Troy vaguely heard her, but stopped his kisses and went back to her lips. They continued their make out session, and Troy's hands found the hem of her shirt. He pushed it up slightly, and began to stroke her stomach.

Gabriella froze and had a horrifying image flash through her mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You're a stupid whore!" Milo yelled, ripping her shirt off. He touched her stomach and rubbed himself all over her stomach._

"_No stop." Milo smacked her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"NO! STOP!" Gabriella yelled pulling away from Troy.

Troy immediately stopped what he was doing. He pulled back slightly to see hot tears pour from Gabriella's eyes. Her eyes held fear. Troy reached out and brushed her tears away, and then pulled her closer. He rocked her gently back in forth. "Shh, I'm sorry. It's ok; I won't do it ever again." He whispered comforting words in her ear. Gabriella eventually cried herself to sleep.

Troy picked her up, and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her under the covers. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you." He went to his closet to get an extra pillow and blanket, so he could sleep on the couch. Troy didn't know if Gabriella was ready to share a bed yet, so he opted for the couch.

**NEXT MORNING**

Around 8, Gabriella stirred. She rolled over and buried her head into the pillows. Her nose crinkled, the pillows smelt an awful lot like Troy. Her eyes slowly opened, and then she quickly 

sat up. "Where the hell am I?" Gabriella asked out loud. She realized she was in Troy's bedroom, but where was Troy? She slid out of the bed and made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room. She smiled at the sight she saw. Troy was sprawled out on the couch, snoring occasionally. "Troy?" Gabriella whispered. She stepped closer. She heard him begin to say something in his sleep.

"Ohh…Gabriella." Gabriella blushed. _Was he dreaming about me? _Troy continued to speak. "I love you, will you marry me?" Gabriella couldn't help but giggle.

"Troy. Wake up." Gabriella said, gently shaking his arm.

"Why?" Troy groaned sleepily. He rolled over and continued to sleep.

"Please, Troy, for me?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"Ok." Troy said fully awake.

Troy sat up and brought Gabriella to sit on his lap. He kissed her temple and let his hands move up and down her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella said. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about last night, Troy."

"No, babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Troy said, pulled her body closer to his.

"But, I wanted it to happen just as much as you did. I just got scared. Milo touched my stomach just before he…he…" Gabriella stuttered. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Shh…shh… it's ok." Troy comforted her. He would always be there to comfort her.

* * *

Ok, so I know it's short, but I kind of hit a writer's block. Curse those things! I will hopefully have another chapter up by Thursday. (The third day, Monday's one, Tuesday's two, Wednesday- when day? And Thursday's the third day. –Joey from FRIENDS) Please review and ideas are always welcome. Criticism too!


	7. Exposed

To Make it Big

By RabbitDork101

Summary- She was struggling to make it big in the music business. He was struggling to find the next big thing. When their paths cross at a club will it all fall into place, or will it fall to pieces. Troyella.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything involving HSM or the songs I use in my story

Chapter 6- Exposed

Today was it. The final interview on live television. Live with Regis and Kelly (don't own.) Gabriella was nervous. She would sing one song and then sign some CDs and then go home with Troy. A couple weeks ago, Troy asked Gabriella to move in with him, because he knew she wanted to move out of her apartment and he was eventually ask her to move in with him, so what if it happened sooner?

"Alright, our next guest has been promoting her CD like crazy and she already has the number one downloaded song on iTunes. Let's bring out Gabriella Montez!" Regis said. Gabriella walked on set smiling.

She hugged Kelly and Regis and then sat down. "So Gabriella, has it been exciting producing your first album?" Kelly asked.

"It's been amazing. My life has changed so much." Gabriella giggled. She smiled as she saw Troy out of the corner of her eye.

"That's great. And we all know that the audience here is going to be the first to get her CD which isn't released until tomorrow." Regis said, and the audience cheered. "So tell us a little about the songs you recorded. I hear you wrote all the songs?"

"Yes, um, a lot of them I wrote recently, but a few are from my high school years. My single, 'Go Figure', is actually a song I wrote it right before I got a record deal. I had a lot of moments where like everything changed. Rent went up, gas went up, I had just lost my job, and then I got another one, and then I got a record deal, and it all just happened and I found myself saying, that figures a lot." Gabriella said.

"What song do you feel closest to?" Kelly asked.

Gabriella thought for a moment. "I think, 'Whatever Will Be'. I wrote that the morning before I performed at my friend's bar. It really clicked. I was having a hard time and I kept thinking I wasn't going to get anywhere in music so I decided I would be happy no matter what." Gabriella said, smiling. She had had a goofy grin on her face, and she wasn't sure why. It might have something with the surprise she had for Troy. It was his 22nd birthday today.

"Alright, well, Gabriella, do you have anyone special in your life. You know a guy." Kelly asked.

Gabriella blushed. "Um, no, I'm just trying to figure out my career I don't know if I'd even have time for a boyfriend." She lied, sort of. She knew that she and Troy worked so well because he knew how to help her and they worked together. If it was someone else, she wouldn't get to see him as often.

"Well, what about the reports that you and Troy Bolton are together? We also see you at his apartment complex a lot." Regis asked.

"I live in the same building as him. We are just really good friends." Gabriella said. It was a rehearsed line that she doubted anyone would believe.

"Ok, we're going to take a commercial break and when we come back, Gabriella is going to rock the house with one of her songs on her new album, 'Break My Heart'!" Regis said. When the camera guy gave the all clear, Troy came out and hugged Gabriella.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Gabriella giggled. "So, I've been dying to know, how does it feel to be 22?"

"Great. But if Taylor tells me I'm a cradle robber one more time, I swear…" Troy threaten jokingly.

"Empty threats." Gabriella said giggling. "I better get out there."

"Ok, good luck babe." Troy

What Gabriella or Troy didn't know was that Kelly had heard their entire conversation. Gabriella got up to the microphone and began to sing. When she was finished, Kelly said she wanted to ask one more question.'

"So, Gabriella, while we were on a commercial break, I saw you and Troy talking. I guess you guys are really close friends, close enough to call each other babe?" Kelly asked.

Gabriella froze, her cheeks burned and she felt tears spring to her eyes. She glanced over at Troy for a sign of what to do. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"So what is going on between you two?" Regis asked. He was curious.

"I, we… um, well…" Gabriella stuttered. "It's a joke between us. He calls me babe I call him honey. We are just really good friends…" Gabriella trailed off. Her attempt to cover up seemed pointless.

"I think you guys are seeing each other."

"We do. I see him at the studio and he sees me." Gabriella tried again.

"No, like boyfriend/girlfriend." Kelly pressed.

"Um, no not really. We are just really close friends, I almost," Gabriella paused, she didn't want to say it but she had to. "I think of Troy as my boss and on occasion I think of him as my big brother, always there to tease me, and protect me." Gabriella said. She sighed, because they seemed to buy it.

"Well that's all the time we have, see you tomorrow." Regis said; he knew Gabriella was having a hard time with the questions.

When the camera guy said it was clear, Gabriella stood up and ran back stage, where Troy caught her. Tears already made their way down her cheeks. Troy comforted Gabriella as best he could. He told the producer he was sorry, but they would need a few minutes before the CD signing. Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down on the counter.

"Shh, babe, it's ok." Troy said.

"Do you hate me?" Gabriella asked. She had calmed down a little bit, and was breathing easier. Her sobs were gone.

"What?" Troy asked shocked. "Why would you ask that? I love you more than anything in the world. I understand what you did. I probably would've said the same thing. It's ok. Actually, that might keep the press of our backs for a little while, since you announced on live television that you think of me as an older brother. But babe, you have to know that no matter what happens I will love you through it all." Troy said sincerely.

Gabriella nodded, and kissed Troy sweetly. "I guess I should clean up a little." Gabriella grinned and washed her face. She reapplied some eye liner and mascara and she and Troy made their way to the table where the CD signing was being held.

Later that night, Gabriella stepped out of the shower and began to get in the dress she had chosen to wear tonight for Troy's birthday celebration. When Gabriella was dressed, she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She was meeting Ricks, which would be closed for the night, to ensure privacy. Troy and Gabriella had been drawing the attention of the paparazzi. She grabbed her car keys, her purse and the cake. She was responsible for the cake, and Taylor and Rick were responsible for everything else, including keeping Troy out of the house while Gabriella baked and iced the cake.

"What time did you say Brie was supposed to be here?" Troy asked looking at the clock. The hands read 6:57. He was growing impatient. After the CD signing, Taylor had dragged him away from Gabriella.

"She just called; she is stuck in traffic, because the paparazzi won't move. And I'm sorry, Brie?" Taylor asked. She was pouring soda into cups.

"I call her that, and did she say when she would be here?" Troy asked. Since him and Gabriella lived together he didn't have to suffer the horrible long periods of time separation. They usually did everything together, within reason.

"Look, she's pulling in." Taylor said pointing to the parking lot. Troy stood up and met Gabriella at the door. She looked frazzled. She placed the cake on the table and then immediately launched herself into Troy's arms.

"Hey, babe." Troy said, kissing Gabriella on the lips. She kissed back and the kiss began to get a little heated.

"Alright cradle robber, get your hands of my friend." Taylor said. She placed a cup in front of Gabriella's face.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella squealed. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah." The two girls began to talk and Troy felt kind of left out. Rick walked out of the kitchen with some burgers.

"Oh thank God." Troy said loudly walking over to Rick. "I don't think I can listen to them talk about their girly stuff."

"Eh, you get used to it." Rick said. He took a bite out of a burger. "Burger?"

The night progressed and they all had a blast. Troy opened his gifts and blew out the candles and all the wonderful birthday stuff. Finally when Troy and Gabriella got home, the kissed slowly, walking towards the bedroom.

Troy gently laid Gabriella on the bed and kissed her passionately. He stroked her cheek and let his hand wander towards her waist. He kissed her hungrily and began to slowly lift her shirt up. Once it was off, Troy began to kiss her newly exposed skin.

"Troy." Gabriella gasped out, stopping Troy's actions. He knew this was coming.

"I'm sorry, babe, we can stop." Troy said, pulling away.

"No. Troy, I think I'm ready." Gabriella said, kissing him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I know when I was with Milo I would sleep with him because I wanted to wait until marriage, but I think it was an excuse so that I wouldn't sleep with him. I feel like you're the right person. This just feels so right." Gabriella explained.

Troy smiled, and kissed her. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

They spent the night making love, becoming closer to each other than they thought they ever would.

When Gabriella woke up, she heard the T.V. on. She looked up and saw Troy watching some entertainment news. She sat up and snuggled closer to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Troy asked, placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling her closer with his right arm.

"No, it's fine."

They continued to watch the news when Gabriella was brought up.

"So, Miss Gabriella Montez has the number one record today. That must be an amazing feeling for the new artist. But speaking of Gabriella, we have some great couple news on her. Her producer, Troy Bolton, had his birthday last night, and the two were seen sharing sweet kisses. I guess the rumors that the two are together are true."

The T.V. was turned off and Troy and Gabriella sat in silence.

"How the hell did they get pics of us kissing?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Gabriella said timidly.

"But, it's ok; we can call you rep and explain. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Alright, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated. I won't be able to update until like next Saturday, and sorry I'm late on this chapter.


	8. Stress

To Make it Big

By RabbitDork101

Summary- She was struggling to make it big in the music business. He was struggling to find the next big thing. When their paths cross at a club will it all fall into place, or will it fall to pieces. Troyella.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…school and what not.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything involving HSM or the songs I use in my story

Chapter 7-Stress

"Yes," Troy said tiredly into the phone. He had been on phone with someone from Inspire Records for 45 minutes. "No, I understand, but I just need to know what we're doing to fix it." Troy was asking Inspire what they thought they should do. Gabriella had been on her cell phone to her rep.

"No, Jen, we were in the restaurant, which in theory is private property when the closed sign is placed on the door." Gabriella said. "How do I know, because I used to work there." She exclaimed. Gabriella had quit Rick's because it was getting to stressful to work there and do all the press. Rick totally understood. "Ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Gabriella hung up and fell on the couch tiredly. Troy walked in the room hanging up his phone.

He sat down next to Gabriella's head and began to stroke her hair. "So, what did Jen say?"

"She said she is going talk to someone and the best way to clear this up would be to go on the record saying that it wasn't a kiss or something dumb like that. But…" Gabriella trailed off sitting up to look at Troy.

"But?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, don't you think it would just be easier to ignore it and then like just never confirm or deny it and just you know, go with. If we make a big deal out of it then it looks like we're hiding, which I know we are, but if we ignore it and then eventually it will blow over." Gabriella said. She pulled herself closer to Troy and sat on his lap. Troy placed his arms around her and held her.

"You know that makes a little bit of sense." Troy said, kissing her temple. "Let's do it."

So Troy and Gabriella just pretended it never happened and went about their business. Troy was busy setting up tour dates while Gabriella was being mobbed by paparazzi everywhere she went. The stress was eventually taking its toll on Gabriella. She was tired and irritable and was starting to get sick.

One morning she woke up next to Troy with body aches. She was freezing, but she had all the blankets wrapped around her and she had Troy's hoodie on. She groaned. She shifted and tried to go back to sleep. Troy woke up when she groaned.

"Baby?" He asked sleepily. "Are you ok?"

"No." Gabriella whined slightly. Troy sat up and looked at her. She was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Try placed his hand on her forehead.

"Babe, you're burning up." He got out of bed and retrieved a thermometer. While he waited for the thermometer to read Gabriella's temperature, he got a glass of water and a cool cloth for her. When he came back the thermometer was done and it read, "104.5 degrees." Gabriella wasn't really listening. " Babe, I think you need to go to the hospital, come on."

He reached under the covers and lifter up. Gabriella laid her head lazily on Troy's shoulder as he walked out of the flat. He was thankful it was so early, 5 o'clock to be exact, so there would be no paps to see him carrying Gabriella, in their pajamas.

When they reached the hospital, Troy carried Gabriella to the Emergency Room.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Um, my girlfriend has a 104.5 fever and she asleep on the way here and I can't get her to wake up." Troy said.

"Ok, I need you to fill these forms out and then we'll have a look at her, ok?" She said sweetly. Troy grabbed the paperwork.

'Name, Gabriella Montez. Age, 19.' Troy thought ticking off the information he knew, until he got to one he didn't. 'Last menstrual cycle? What the hell? Why do they need to know that?' He turned to Gabriella and shook her slightly."Brie?" She stirred slightly.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"When was your last period?" Troy asked nervously.

"uh…2 weeks ago…I think." She said tiredly. Troy wrote down what she said and took the forms up to the front desk. They told him to bring Gabriella back to the evaluation room. Troy gently moved Gabriella there.

A few minutes later a nurse came in and took some vitals. Later, a doctor came in. Gabriella was drifting in and out of consciousness. "So, Gabriella what seems to be the problem?" He asked looking at her charts.

"Um, I'm tired and my body hurts. And um…" She trailed off looking at Troy.

Troy continued for her. "She has a fever and has been sleeping on and off for the past like hour."

The doctor nodded. "Well, what's been going on in your life?" Troy continued to tell the doctor about the stress Gabriella had been feeling. "Ok, well I think she just needs about a week of beds rest and she should be fine. I'm going to prescribe some vitamins to help to keep her from getting sick and if you have any problems, I would definitely take her in to get her looked at by her doctor." Troy nodded and thanked the doctor.

A few days later, Gabriella was getting fed up with having to stay in bed. "Troy," She whined. "Please, I just want to walk outside and then back in, make sure the world hasn't exploded, you know the usual."

Troy grinned. "Gabs, you heard what the doctor said, and besides, what were you going to do if the world has blown up?"

"I don't know, but Troy! I'm just sooooo bored." She said fitfully, rolling over in the bed.

"I know you are babe, but I want you to get well so you can go on your tour and have fun and not be sick."

Gabriella sighed, "Fine."

"That's better, I love you." Troy said. He slid into bed next to her and held her to his chest as she started to fall asleep.

Late, Gabriella woke up and saw Troy was still asleep. She moved from his arms and made her way to the door. She walked out of the apartment and into the lobby. Once she was there, she realized why Troy didn't want her outside, and it wasn't just because of "Doctor's Orders". Paparazzi were literally camped out on the lawn.

"Wow." She gasped.

She moved to the elevator and made her way back up to the loft area her and Troy lived in. She walked in and saw Troy walking out of the bedroom.

"Hey, missy. Where have you been?" Troy asked in a stern like manner.

"Oh, you know, stretching my legs. Looking at the newly formed camp ground outside the apartment you know the usual." She said as casually as possible.

"Gabs." Troy said. "I didn't—"

"I don't get it." She said cutting him off. "Am I that important? I sang 12 songs, big deal!!" Gabriella began to rant about how she didn't understand why the paparazzi cared so much. "I mean, I with you, big effin' deal, I wish they would just leave me the hell alone." Gabriella stormed off into the bathroom.

Troy could hear the shower start and sighed. He knew Gabriella was stressed about the paparazzi. He wished he could make her feel better, which to some extent he was. He was sorry she had to stay in bed for 5 more days. He hated that he felt so helpless when it came to some things.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah Gabs?" Troy looked up. She was in a towel.

"I'm sorry." She said hugging him.

"It's ok, Brie, I understand, you're just stressed." He kissed her forehead and held her in the embrace.

Ok, I know it's been a while, but school started and then I got swamped.

I'm not really thrilled about his chapter.

I will GLADLY take suggestions.

Please review, it makes me feel better and I want to update sooner.

Peace! RD101


	9. Rivalry and Plotting Begins

To Make it Big

By RabbitDork101

Summary- She was struggling to make it big in the music business. He was struggling to find the next big thing. When their paths cross at a club will it all fall into place, or will it fall to pieces. Troyella.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…school and what not.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything involving HSM or the songs I use in my story

Chapter 8- Rivalry and Plotting Begin

Gabriella was now ready to get on her tour. There was a 'launch' party, if you would consider it that. Gabriella always considered parties to include her close friends not random people. She looked around the room and decided to mingle a bit. She saw a blonde laughing at another party-goers' joke.

"Hi, I'm Gabr—" Gabriella began, frowning when she was cut off.

"I know who you are, Troy Bolton's girlfriend. Figures you would have to sleep with someone to get a record deal. While some people, like moi, have actual talent to get a record deal." The blonde haired lady said.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Gabriella asked as nicely as possible.

"You don't know who I am? I am appalled. Troy!"

Troy appeared from behind a curtain. "Oh, there you are, babe, oh hi Sharpay." Troy said placing an arm around Gabriella's waist; they were beginning to become more open about their relationship.

"Hi, Troy, darling, tell Miss Montez who I am."

"Oh, Gabs, this is Sharpay Evans, and Sharpay this is Gabriella Montez, who you seem to already know. Gabriella, Sharpay is going to be on tour with you as an opening act."

Gabriella grinned. "Well, Ms. Evans, it's nice to meet you and I'm looking forward to working with such talent." Gabriella held out her hand to shake. Sharpay ignored her outstretched hand.

Gabriella shrugged and looked at Troy who shrugged back. "Sharpay, are you ready to start?"

"Absolutely, I'm always ready." Sharpay said walking up to the stage. Gabriella walked to the table Troy and her were sitting at and Gabriella sat down.

"Thanks for coming everyone; I will open the evening with a song called, _Boys_." Sharpay stood by six back up dancers, all guys, and waited for the music to start.

_For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
At the same time, it's over now  
I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the girls stare  
Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)  
And the sexy hair  
I should shake my thang  
Make the world want you (giggle)  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do (uh)_

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but  
me and you were meant to be (yeah)  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Took the boy off the dance floor  
Screaming in his ear  
Musta' said something about me (what you say)  
Cuz he's looking over here  
You looking at me (giggle)  
With a sexy attitude  
But the way your boys moving it (uh)  
It puts me in the mood  
OUW! …

…Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go...)

Tonight Let's Fly  
Boy have no Fear (have no fear)  
There's no time to lose  
And next week,  
You may not see me here (uh-huh)  
So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)…

…Come with me  
Let's fly Into the Night  
Oh boy, tonight is ours (it's just you and me baby)  
When huggin' me, make sure you hold me tight  
Let's head for the stars

GET NASTY!  
Moan, Moan, Moan, OUW!

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Can't live with em'  
Can't live without em'!

Gabriella and Troy stared at the stage. Sharpay performed a very sexual performance, the exact opposite of Gabriella.

Gabriella leaned over and said, "Troy, is she seriously opening for my tour, because I don't want my audience to go blind from the horrid dances she does."

"I'll talk to her babe, but you should go get ready." The lovely couple stood up and walked behind the stage. Sharpay stood center stage, waiting for the signal to introduce Gabriella.

"Alright, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the talented Gabriella Montez." Gabriella walked out on stage and said thank you to Sharpay.

"Thanks Sharpay, well tonight I wasn't sure what to perform but I think I have the perfect song, but I'm going to need Troy to come out here to help me." The audience clapped confused, but the supporters of their relationship cheered loudly. Troy stepped on stage just as confused. "Well, as most of you know, Troy and I are together and I wrote this song and I want him to sing it with me."

"Gabs, I can't sing. I don't even know what song you're talking about." Gabriella grinned and handed him a microphone and a sheet of music with lyrics on it.

Gabriella led him over to a piano and they sat down. She began to play and sing softy.

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words once upon a time_

_Make you listen_

_There's a reason_

_When you dream _

_There's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_Or happy ever after_

Gabriella sang softly. She smiled as Troy leaned in and kissed her temple. The intensity of the music picked up slightly and then Troy joined in.

_Your harmony _

_To the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_A sing voice (a single voice)_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_Mmmmm… you're pulling me_

The audience was mesmerized by the chemistry the two had on stage. Troy leaned closer to Gabriella as they began to sing the chorus.

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought here because_

_Because _

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na_

_Oh_

_Na na na na_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me.._

The young couple began to sing as if they were the only ones in the room. Off to the side, many of Troy's coworkers nodded in agreement that Troy and Gabriella were amazing. Sharpay was stomping her foot and biting her hand to keep from screaming.

When the song was finish everyone erupted into applause. Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the lips softly. The two pulled away and Troy winked at Gabriella. They stood up and bowed slightly. The night continued on and Troy was told that he would have to sing with Gabriella on tour, because it was just so amazing.

Sharpay stood back and realized that it would be a lot harder to get Gabriella to stop singing. She knew now that everyone loved her, and that she seemed to have an amazing voice. She also had a talent for writing music and playing it on the piano along with guitar, which she had seen her do on T.V. Sharpay had her work cut out for her.

* * *

A few days later, Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay were getting ready to step on the tour buses, as soon as they arrived. Troy and Gabriella had their own as did Sharpay. Gabriella was still sleepy, being that it was 4:15 in the morning. Her head was leaning against Troy's shoulder as he talked to someone on the phone. The buses were late and it was a little cold and Gabriella was still recovering from her little bug she had about a week and half ago.

"No, that won't work, we didn't drive here, we got rides." Troy said into the phone. "No, the buses are supposed to be here. Damn it!" Troy yelled, he was getting frustrated. "I called last night to make sure that it was all set up and your supervisor said it was so you better get the buses here ASAP because if this little mistake causes us to miss tonight's concert you will be sorry." Troy breathed in deeply. "Ok, thank you, that's all I ask, we will be at the diner across the street. Thank you." Troy slammed his phone shut.

"Troy, I'm not moving." Gabriella mumbled. Troy grinned.

"Hey, Sharpay, come on, we need to go to the diner." Troy leaned down and picked Gabriella up.

"Pft, lazy." Sharpay mutter, following Troy. They moved the bags with them as well. Troy order coffee and orange juice for him and Gabriella and Sharpay ordered water. They waited for their order, when it finally came; Gabriella seemed a little bit more conscience. She sipped on the juice until the buses came.

Forty-five minutes later, the buses came. Troy grabbed Gabriella's and his luggage while Gabriella carried his coffee and her orange juice, and Sharpay carried her own. She was mad.

_Oh-mark my words Gabriella, by the end of this tour Troy will be mine.  


* * *

_

OK, so I am slightly discouraged that I didn't get any reviews.

I HATE DOING THIS BUT IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE.


End file.
